The Dragon's Death
by Cowgosmoo
Summary: After killing Alduin, the Last Dragonborn can't live with the some of the things he has done to get to this point. And so, he resolves to take a terrible last resort that will result in his actions being laid bare to all the people of Tamriel.


It was a rainy, dreary Hearthfire day. Soon, farmers across Tamriel would begin the arduous process of harvesting their crop in preparation for the long winter months ahead. But not today. Today, it was as if the gods' hearts were so sorrowed that instead of letting their anger be known through fierce thunderstorms and sharp gales, their sadness could only manage to bring a pitiful drizzle down on the face of Nirn.

Amidst this display walked a single man through the expansive roads of Solitude. As he looked up at the grey clouds in the sky, he though it only fitting for what was yet to come. This was the day he faced up to his actions, to the darkness he knew had inhabited him for years. What would they say about him? His friends, his allies, the people he had sworn to protect for all his life who he had abandoned in his folly.

 _Well, I guess I will soon find out,_ he internally mused. The sound of a rousing speech could be heard over the soft patter of raindrops as the weary figure approached the ever imposing Castle Dour, a place he once proudly brought reports of victories over the rebel Stormcloaks and supposedly secret movements of Thalmor agents to. Now, it seemed only to exude a sense of great disappointment. It seemed like everything did this day, right down to his own, fiery soul.

Soon, he stepped through the large archway of the fortress within a fortress and there, right in front of the doors to the Temple of the Divines, stood Emperor Titus Mede II, surrounded by over a dozen of his elite Penitus Ocalutus guards. The man had always thought they were a poor replacement for the Blades, and yet, they did their duty.

 _Some, to their last breath,_ he thought, as recent events plagued his tired mind. Also with the Emperor, was General Tullius, commander of the Ninth Legion, Legate Rikke, his faithful lieutenant, and Ambassador Elenwen, representative the Aldmerri Dominion. None recognized him as he slowly pushed his way through the crowd of people, his dark cloak saw to that. Even if they could see his face, he doubted that they would be able to recognize him as the once cheerful and welcoming hero they had come to rely upon during the last few years. The Emperor didn't wait for him to finish his thoughts as his voice could be heard almost as loud as one of his very own shouts.

"Though these assassins tried to end my life, I am still here. Their own cowardly tactics have proved to be ineffective against the will of decent men. And I swear to you all, they will be found and brought to justice. I swear this before all the god's of Mundus. At this, the onlookers shouted in voices of vengeance and fury.

 _Heh, he's talking about me,_ thought the world weary man. As the Emperor finished his speech, the tall Nord thrust back his hood.

In a loud voice, for all to hear, he said, "I am guilty!" It was almost comical how the fast the once raucous crowd suddenly dropped dead silent. Immediately, Tullius recognized him and rushed off of the hastily built podium.

"What in Oblivion are you talking about?" he said in a hushed whisper.

Not able to face the questioning look of his General and friend he looked up at the podium and, again, in a loud voice he shouted, "My name is Aruwen, slayer of Alduin and countless other monsters, hero of the Stormcloak Rebellion, Legate of the Ninth Legion, Harbinger of the Companions, former Archmage of the College of Winterhold, and the Last Dragonborn. The people surrounding him were surprised and rightfully so, this haggard, defeated man was the savior of Skyrim? "You all think of me as a hero, one who defends the innocent and protects the weak. But, that is not so. I, at the will of the Night Mother, matriarch of the Dark Brotherhood, slew Vittoria Vici, Gaius Maro, the Gourmet, and attempted to take the life of the Emperor.

At this, all surrounding him backed away in shock in fear. Tullius shook his head in disbelief and also backed away as the guards drew their swords and warily surrounded the legendary warrior. Rikke reacted much the same as Tullius, not wanting to believe her friend could be the monster he himself had just described. All of this chaos culminated in the Emperor's booming voice sounding above the crowds.

"Is it true, Dragonborn? Are you truly the bringer of such death and sorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," was all he could manage in reply. "I did it, and I will gladly face the consequences of my actions, whatever they might be."

"Well then," reluctantly said the Emperor, "You will be detained and tried for your crimes."

As the verdict was announced, Tullius slowly approached him. The war weary general's face was a twisted distortion of pain, disbelief, and anger. He chained the Dragonborn's hands behind his back and led him towards the prison beneath the city. The last thing Aruwen saw before being led into this dark place was the faces of all the people who had once looked at him in admiration and joy. Now, all that was present on their faces was anger, disbelief, but most prevalent was disappointment.

He knew that they would never forgive or forget this. He felt himself being slowly suffocated, as if the Void itself was reaching out and pulling him into its depths. This feeling only slightly lessened as he was abruptly thrust from their view and down into the dungeon. And yet, despite all of this, he was glad. For deep down, he knew, that this was where he belonged. Far away from all the people who once adored him. Far away so that he could not hurt them anymore than he already had.


End file.
